


out of sight

by neverwantedtodance



Series: Femslash Drabbles [21]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Festivals, Introspection, Unrequited Love, goldfish scooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: You tries to scoop goldfish.





	out of sight

**Author's Note:**

> idk ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"You-chan!" Chika called, hurrying over to her. "Do you want to scoop goldfish?"

You looked up at her. "Sure. Let's go."

Chika tugged on You's hand, pulling her up and along behind her as she led her towards the goldfish. "I saw Ruby and Dia earlier; they said the goldfish were hard to catch this year."

You scoffed. "I'm sure I can catch them!" she said, a determined look on her face. Chika chuckled.

"Do your best, You-chan," she said softly.

As they reached the goldfish, Chika's hand slipped out of You's. She paused, and then continued, squatting down again as Chika payed the game runner and took a poi.

"You go first," she said, passing it down to You.

You took the poi and gently placed it in the water. The goldfish scattered as soon as she went for them. You looked up. Chika was distracted, looking at the stars in the sky. Scattering away from her, just like the goldfish.

You huffed. Those thoughts weren't relevant right now. She turned her attention to the goldfish fully, gently passing her poi for through the water, but the goldfish still managed to avoid her, just out of reach. She clenched her hand around the handle of the poi.

"Have you caught any yet?" You vaguely heard Chika's voice from above her.

She tried to smile as she looked up. Chika was looking down at her, a slightly inquisitive expression on her face.

You's heart was in her throat as she replied, "Not yet."

She scooped faster, chasing after the goldfish desperately. "They can't be this difficult forever," she muttered to herself.

"You'll break your poi if you carry on like this," Chika said, laughing slightly as she crouched down next to You.

"I know," You said, ignoring Chika anyway and continuing to scoop. Eventually, her poi broke, the goldfish she'd just been about to catch slipping through easily.

Chika giggled slightly, standing up and stretching. "Come on, You, time to move on. Do you want a drink? Or maybe we can go watch the fireworks?"

Chika's voice continued echoing in You's ear as the wandered away from the water, You looking back and watching the goldfish swimming around all the while.

She turned her head back as Chika finished talking. She forced a smile on her face. "Sure, let's go!"


End file.
